The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina
by Mutitoon90
Summary: A funny story about two little people finding their home.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter One: Life on the Road

A small, brown haired girl woke up to the sound of the ringmaster's voice.

"Thumbelina! Wake up!"

A tiny lady sat up in her bed, which was in a dollhouse, as a Meowth wearing a ringmaster's outfit, appeared into her sight.

"Hey! Sleep on your own time; you've got one more show to perform for today!" The Meowth, who was also the ringmaster, yelled at the girl.

The young got out of her bed, revealing her nightshirt and a necklace that looked a triangle made out of three smaller, golden triangles and a blue upside down triangle in the middle, and went to the changing screen.

"Move it!" The small lady's boss said as he walked away.

"'Move it!'" The girl mocked her boss as she left the changing screen, wearing a blue dress with white frills, blue high heels, and a blue ribbon. Then, she turned to the mirror, seeing the ribbon held her long hair back from covering her pointy ears, and hid her necklace in her dress.

* * *

As Meowth walked thought the grounds, he saw Pin-Ears, Pichus with sharpened ears, working on their act, while the others, The Breaded Jynx, The Machamp, and the Snorlax, were watching the act.

"Hey, you rejects!" The ringmaster yelled at the group, hurting their all ready bruised spirits, "If you put more energy into your acts, you losers would amount to something!" Then, he left, leaving a group of down-spirited Pokemon.

* * *

In the big tent, which was more like double the size of a camping tent, Thumbelina was finishing tightening an underfed Pikachu's saddle. Next to them was a Mankey, who looked underfed as well. Then, Meowth came in.

"Showtime! I want you rejects grinning ear to ear! Got it?"

Thumbelina, Pikachu, and Mankey smiled at the Meowth, who also grinned at the fact that he was the boss. With that, the Meowth left the three to the curtain and the stage. Seeing this chance, each of the three friends blew a very loud raspberry. The Meowth returned and saw the three 'still' smiling, like when he left them and returned to the stage.

At the stage, Meowth started the music, via record player, and introduced the act.

"Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages, welcome to the Fair of Odds! I'm Meowth, and I'll be your host, and ringmaster for this evening. For the first act, you're going to see the world's tiniest girl, Thumbelina!"

Behind the doors where Thumbelina and her friends were to show themselves, the small girl said to her friends, "Let's just get this over with."

So, the three friends revealed themselves as they performed their act: The Mankey juggled balls, while Thumbelina and Pikachu did a timed routine, and after those, a reenactment of one of the most famous scenes from '_King Kong,_' with Mankey falling into a net, bouncing off of it, and landing in the audience, while Pikachu 'flew' a toy airplane and 'rescuing' Thumbelina.

While Thumbelina rode the plane, she saw a mother and daughter pair. Their faces were filled with amazement as the Mankey saw that the daughter's white bow fell out of her hair, which Mankey did pick up. Then, Thumbelina saw the pair's faces again; they were filled with fear and confusion. Then, she saw Meowth sitting next to the pair, and knew what had happened: he called her 'one of life's little accidents' as he has always told her most to all of her life.

Meowth got up and presented Thumbelina again.

"Doesn't her just melt you heart?"

Pikachu, however, was hungry, saw a red apple and went for it. Pikachu bit into the apple, and Meowth yelled in pain. It turns out that the apple that Pikachu saw was really Meowth's tail.

* * *

After putting Pikachu and Mankey in their cages, Meowth walks up to Thumbelina's house and showed the tiny girl his bandaged tail.

"Look at this!" The ringmaster demanded.

"I'm looking." Thumbelina said, as she left the changing screen, wearing a pink sweater, purple pants, pick socks, gray shoes, and a purple headband, "It could have been worse, like Pikachu eating your Berry tree."

"Good point." Meowth said as he took the girl's words to consideration. Then, he realizes that she was being smart with him, "You're getting too smart for your size, and it's ticking me off! And I don't want to be ticked off."

"Who does?" The girl remarked.

"Not if your one of my rejects!" Meowth snapped back as he slammed the front of the house in the girl's face.

"I'm a reject." Thumbelina said as she walked up to her window. She saw Pikachu and Mankey, "There are other Pikachu. There are other Mankey. There are even other Pin-ears, but there's only one me."

As she sighed to herself, her friend, the Mankey, held the white ribbon that he picked up earlier to Thumbelina.

"Thanks." Thumbelina said as she took the ribbon from her friend's palm and wrapped it around her body like a towel, "There's no one like me out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, a blonde boy wearing brown overalls, a white shirt, and brown shoes, was on an engine, looking for a problem.

"Sig, I need a wrench." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Sig, a dark skinned man with a bionic eye, gave the blonde haired boy a wrench.

"Thanks." The pointy-eared boy said, while the man chuckled a bit.

The boy dragged the wrench to the bolt that needed to be tightened and did his job.

A concerned Sig asked, "Need some help?"

By this time, the boy was jumping on the wrench to tighten the bolt.

"No…thanks."

Then, the boy slipped off the wrench and landed on a spring, which launched him from the engine and into Sig's hand.

There was one thing the boy said to Sig: "Start it up."

* * *

After removing the wrench from the engine, the two drove the truck down the road.

"Sig, am I small for my age?" The boy asked Sig.

"That's hard to say." Sig answered.

"Since there's no one else to compare me to." The boy finished.

"Tom, it's better to be an original than a copy." Sig said.

"Easy for you to say." Tom said, turning away.

Sig took a deep breath.

It was a while before Sig said something.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at Tom's shirt

The boy looked at his shirt, only to get flicked on the nose. The two laughed.

"You were always a sucker for that one." Sig said with a smile, "You've got to be ready for anything."

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own the characters or the story. Thumbelina (Zelda), Tom Thumb (Link), and the triangle charms (Triforces) belong to 'The Legend of Zelda.' Meowth, the Pin-Ears (Pichus), the Bearded Jynx (Jynx), the Snorlax, the Machamp, Pikachu, and Mankey belong to 'Pokemon.' Sig belongs to 'Jak and Daxter.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Two: Letting Down

Back at the Fair of Odds, the troupe was talking who was going to be the one to tell Meowth about their wages.

"You tell him!" The Breaded Jynx said.

"No way!" One of the Pin-Ears yelled, "That Pokemon would chew us out!"

"Yeah!" The other said, "And we're smaller than him!"

"Well, it's not going to be me." The Machamp said, "My nerves are still recovering from the last time I told him, and that was over a year ago."

"Why don't we draw straws?" The Snorlax suggested. And without another word, the huge Pokemon grabbed some straw from one of the Ponyta's mouth.

Thumbelina, whom have been sitting on the table, was first to draw a straw. As she pulled it, she told the Snorlax to loosen his grip, but to no avail. The straw, she pulled on, broke, and the others grabbed their straw with great ease, which left Thumbelina with the 'short' straw.

"I always lose this stupid game." The tiny girl exclaimed quietly as she threw her straw to the ground.

"Here comes Meowth!" A Pin-Ear exclaimed as Meowth's giant shadow appeared at the tent opening.

Then, the cat-like Pokemon entered the tent.

"Well, the soon-to-be reject unemployment line." Meowth taunted. Then, he walked to one of the Pin-Ears and asked, " Got some on your mind? I know you got something on your head." Then, he turned to the Snorlax and said, "Hey, fatso! Thinking of something else, besides your next meal?" Then, he walked to the Machamp, "What about you, No-brain?"

The Machamp managed to say something to the owner of the show.

"Actually, we were chatting."

"Get to the point!" The ringmaster yelled.

The Pokemon of the group said in unison, "Thumbelina has something to say to you!" and one by one the group dispersed until there was just Thumbelina and Meowth.

"So, what is it, shorty?" Meowth asked.

Thumbelina tried to say something about the wages, but it turned into something about feeding the Pikachu.

"There's a lot of thinking going on here, and I don't like it." The ringmaster said as he picked up the girl by the back of her shirt with two claws. "So, you want to fed the Pikachu? How about I feed him you?"

Thumbelina shrugged to free herself, yelling, "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was also saying, "Put me down!" to a crocidog, which was being cared for by Sig as a favor from a friend. The crocidog did as Tom asked. Tom, back on the ground, said, "Thanks, boy."

The crocidog gave Tom a lick before returning to the campfire.

Tom walked from the campsite to look at the wilderness.

Sig saw Tom and walked up to him.

"Is this the place?" Tom asked as he leaned on Sig's ankle.

"Yep." Sig answered as he picked up the boy and place him on his shoulder, "It was seventeen years ago. I was camped at the every site we're at now. I had just nodded off when I heard a noise. I thought it was a dream, but the noise grew louder and louder until I could recognize the sound. There were tiny screams, which chilled me to the bone. Then, I saw something running towards me."

"Me?" Tom asked.

"You were just a toddler at the time. I picked you up, and you were fast asleep." Sig finished with a bittersweet smile.

"All of my life, I thought that I was the only one, but lately…"

Sig chuckled.

"There might be others?"

Tom said, " And maybe someone special."

Sig sighed before saying, "Well, I think it's about time you move on, because I have to move on too, and where I'm going, you can't come with me. I've some good years; some of the best were with you. But there's a time to move on for everybody, and for you, It's growing up. For me, well…"

"You don't have to say, Sig." Tom said sadly, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: **The Ponyta belong to 'Pokemon.' The crocidog belongs to 'Jak and Daxter.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Three: Time to Leave

Back to the Fair of Odds, the troupe was about to leave when Meowth carried Thumbelina's dollhouse to the carriage that carried the Pikachu and the Mankey.

"If you like the company of Mankey and Pikachu, then you get to ride with them." The ringmaster said as he placed the house on the carriage.

Then, the Meowth hammered a nail into the dollhouse to keep it close. Then, he grabbed a drape.

"No, please!" The tiny girl pleaded, "I'm scared of the dark!"

"I can take anything away, even the light!" The ringmaster said cruelly as he covered the dollhouse.

As the shadow of the drape covered the dollhouse, Thumbelina backed up to a wall and sank down to the floor.

After that deed of cruelty, Meowth went to the led first carriage and started the convoy of the Fair of Odds.

Some time after the convoy started, the Mankey pulled the drape off the dollhouse. Thumbelina saw that there was some light and went to the window. She saw her friends.

"Okay, tell her what you heard." The Pikachu told the Mankey.

Mankey nodded and started to talk.

"I've just heard Meowth tell one of the drivers that we're near the place where he found you. There were hundreds of little people, but he grabbed you, because you were just a baby."

Thumbelina took a moment to take the news in.

"There are others like me?" She looked into her house, "I am be small, but I will not be small here anymore! If there are others like me, then there's somewhere I belong!"

She looked outside to the ground.

"I think I can."

Then, she turned around and saw the white ribbon Mankey gave her earlier. As the lightning flashed behind her, Thumbleina's blue eyes hardened with her resolve.

"I know I can!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was given a sack.

"There's some food, clothes, and a compass." Sig said, after he gave the sack to Tom, "That should be everything you need."

"I wish I knew what to say; you've been a father to me." Tom said as he put the bag over his shoulder.

"You don't have to." Sig said, "You've given more than I thought I would have had."

Then, he placed he hand in front of Tom, who jumped onto it, and carried the boy to his face, so Tom could hug him like a son would hug a father.

"I was wrong; you are my father. Love ya." Tom said, his blue eyes near the point of crying.

"Good luck." Sig said before putting the boy to the ground.

"Bye." Tom said to the crocidog before departing to find his dream.

* * *

Back at the convoy, Thumbelina had just finished making a makeshift rope from the ribbon, her bed sheets, her bed cover, and her performance outfits and had kicked down the door to her dollhouse. She dropped the rope from the house and swung off the carriage and to the ground.

"Good luck!" The Pikachu yelled as the carriage drove away.

"We'll miss you!" The Mankey yelled as well.

"I'll miss you too." The girl said as the convoy drove away from her sight.

Then, the rain came down. Thumbelina ran to a bush and hid herself from the rain under a leaf and wrapped herself with another leaf.

As the rain continued to pour, a frog hopped up to her and stared at her. Thumbelina saw this and reacted.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not polite to stare?"

The frog croaked, belched, and blew a raspberry. Thumbelina blew a raspberry of her own, and the frog hopped away. The frog hopped from lily pad to lily pad until it reached Tom, who was in a better shelter than Thumbelina's leaf: a makeshift tent.

"Hey! Didn't anyone tell you that it's not polite to stare?" Tom asked upon seeing the frog.

The frog looked back where he saw the tiny girl, looked back to the boy, shook his head, croaked, belched, and hopped away.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't able to introduce any new characters to the story in this chapter, but there will new ones in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Four: Over the River and Under the Ground

In a tree, two gray raccoons had wakened from their sleep to greet the day. The first one was a male wearing a blue hat, which was usually a sign of a former pet or circus act, and ready to face the day. The second one was a female, who was not as thrilled about waking up like her mate was.

"Morning, Carm." The male said as his mate left the hole of the tree, which they called home.

"Morning, Sly."

"Sleep well?"

"No; the thunder kept me up all night!"

Then, something catch Carm's eye: Thumbelina.

"Sly, do you see that?"

The male looked at the direction where his mate pointed at and said, "Yeah. As well as the beetles."

"Oh, brother!" Carm exclaimed, knowing how loud they can get.

* * *

On the ground, Thumbelina was awakened by the sound of voices.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"It has two arms!"

"It looks pond sludge!"

At first, Thumbelina didn't care about the voices, because she was tired, but when a dewdrop landed on her head, she was wide awake and saw that the owners of the voices were two beetles. One was blue and tall, while the other was red and small, but they were still smaller than Thumbelina.

"Let's take it to Mother!" The small beetle suggested.

"I saw it first!" The tall beetle complained.

"You thought it was pond sludge!" The small one snapped back.

"Now that I'm closer, I see it's defective." The tall one said, then she pulled Thumbelina's hair, "How can it feel without any antenna? I don't want something that can't feel!"

Thumbelina pulled her own hair out of the beetle's grip as she said, "I can feel just fine!"

As the girl stood up, the red beetle exclaimed, "A biped, no less!"

Thumbelina was losing her patience with the beetles.

"You're talking about me like I'm not here! Stop that!"

The beetles looked at each other and said in unison, "Touchy!"

"Rude little thing!" The red beetle exclaimed, "Let it be, Bertha! It's not in our class!"

"I'm not an 'it!' I'm a 'she!' And 'she' is leaving!" Exclaimed an angry Thumbelina before stomping off into the woods. The beetles started following her.

"With a little discipline, she could be housetrained." The red one said.

"Can we stand seeing her everyday, Shelley? That's what I'm asking!" Bertha said before whispering, "She's so ug-ly!"

"Let's take it home to let Mummy decide!" Shelley suggested.

"Yes! Let's let Mummy decide if we keep her!" Bertha agreed.

Thumbelina turned to the beetles and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you! It's not up to you or anyone else to keep me! Not anymore! I'm on my own." Seeing a sardine can and an oar-like stick, she grabbed the stick, entered the can, and started rowing away.

"And with that attitude, you'll always be on your own!" Bertha yelled out.

"Go away! You don't belong here!" Shelley yelled as well.

Then, the beetles yelled, "You don't belong anywhere!"

The last insult hit Thumbelina like an arrow hitting a flying bird. She drifted for a bit as she remembered the last insult of her not belonging anywhere.

"Maybe they're right." The tiny girl said as her 'boat' floated down stream.

Meanwhile, two moles popped out of the ground. One was tall and skinny, while the other one was short and round.

"What do ya see, Godfrey? What do ya see?" The short mole asked anxiously.

"The usual, Daniel. The usual." The tall mole, Godfrey, answered, "The usual insects, amphibians, indigenous plant life," Then, he stuck one of his claws into some fetus, "raccoon guano," And then, he saw Thumbelina. "Tiny girl floating in a sardine can."

Satisfied, they returned to the hole, only to pop back out, exclaiming, "A tiny girl floating in a sardine can!?"

Thumbelina, unaware that the moles saw her, pulled out her necklace, which she hid in her sweater, and started to hum.

Meanwhile, Tom was near the river when he heard the most beautiful humming he has ever heard in his life. He ran up the hill near the river, but he was knocked down by the highest part of the moles' tunneling.

At the top of the hill, Tom tried to climb, Godfrey and Daniel popped out of the ground and saw and heard the girl.

"What do ya think, Godfrey? What do ya think?"

"Me thinks the boss will soon be singing our praises."

"I love it when he sings!" Daniel said gleefully.

The moles returned to the hole and dug away.

Tom was climbing the hill again, when the moles knocked down Tom again. Tom was the determined type, so giving up was something he would rarely do.

He had managed to climb the hill and did not see anything, leaving the boy confused.

Thumbelina stopped humming and put away her necklace.

* * *

Godfrey and Daniel dug their way to the throne room of their king, which looked like an underground junkyard.

"What do ya say, Godfrey? What do ya say?"

"Not to worry, Daniel." Godfrey said coolly, "Like a radish wine, we must allow it to age. We have plenty of time to tell him."

"Tell him what?" A new voice asked.

Godfrey and Daniel exclaimed, "Your Highness!" as a giant, white, hunchback mole appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, climbed a boot, and sat on the top of it, like a throne.

"Who's speaking?" The blind mole asked, smelling for anyone.

"It's me, Godfrey, the captain of the guards." The skinny mole answered.

"And Daniel, master of house." The short mole added.

"Do you have news for me?" The king asked, causing his underlings to fight over on how wonderful the news was until the king demanded to know about the news.

"We've seen the most beautiful creature in the forest!" Daniel exclaimed with excitement.

"Lovely! Stunning!" Daniel added to describe how beautiful the girl was.

"I have wanted a queen for a long time." The mole king said, "A kingdom is not properly accessorized without one."

"This girl has 'queen' written all over her!" Daniel said in a sycophantic fashion.

"Where is this divine creature?" The giant mole said, sniffing about for his queen-to-be, "Are my chambermaids preparing for her arrival?" Then, he asked, realizing that there was no new smell, "You have her, don't you? You know I don't like to be disappointed, because disappointment makes me disagreeable, and if I'm disagreeable, WELL, I don't want to be you if I were you."

"She's coming!" Godfrey said.

"Yeah, she's getting ready as we speak!" Daniel added to help Godfrey explain why the mole king's bride was not there.

"Then, I must look my best as well." The king announced, "Where is my…I NEED MY CROWN!" Then, he pulled on a root, which made a bell-like sound as he asked, "WHERE IS THAT MAID!?"

"Yes," Godfrey agreed, "where is that maid?"

Daniel left for a few moments, and he came back in a maid's outfit, speaking in a high voice, "Pardon me, sire, but I was polishing your crown." Then, he gave the crown to the king, who took it and placed it on his head.

"I must tell my loyal subjects of this news! Captain of the guards, summon the troops!" The king commanded.

"Yes, your Highness!" Godfrey answered.

Daniel sounded a bugle as Godfrey yelled, "All assemble in the throne room! IMMEDIATELY!" Then, the two ran down and down the throne room, 'greeting' the other moles.

"SILENCE!" The white mole demanded, causing the minions to stop 'greeting.'

"We have to tell him someday." Daniel said quietly.

"Tell him what?!" Godfrey exclaimed quietly, "Tell him everyone, but us, has abandoned him?! "You know the old coot's temper!"

Thinking Godfrey and Daniel's conversation was mutters from his 'troops,' he started to announce his wedding plans.

"I have big news: I'm taking a bride."

Godfrey and Daniel cheered as themselves and the others, as the mole king continued.

"She comes to us highly recommended. I'm sure you all will serve her as you have served me. Now, I must prepare to met my bride; she will come at any moment, is she?"

"Yes, sir!" Godfrey and Daniel said before departing from the throne room and their king to get Thumbelina.

* * *

**A/N:** Sly and Carm belong to 'Sly Cooper.' The beetles and the moles belong to 'The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina.'


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five: Tom and Thumbelina Meet

Thumbelina had reached the end of the river and exited out of the sardine can, which floated away. She looked up at the tall trees and saw that there was no turning back and continued her journey.

Meanwhile, Tom continued his journey with the humming, he heard earlier, still in his mind.

Thumbelina parted the grass to walk through it and found herself near a tree. She walked to the tree and sat down with her back on a tree root and her head on her arms.

Then, Tom arrived at the tree at the opposite side of where Thumbelina sat, and sat down on a stone. And so the two sat there, unaware of each other.

Thumbelina looked at her surroundings, closed and pointed to a direction; while Tom pulled out his compass to see which direction he was at. Thumbelina walked from where she was at to get a better look, then she saw the mole tunnels. Not knowing what moles are, Thumbelina hid back behind the root. Tom saw the tunnels after Thumbelina hid herself and hid behind the same root. They were so close that Thumbelina's right hand was near Tom's left hand, but they finally bumped into each other. They turned to each other and screamed, having been spooked by the tunnels. They ran from each other, but Tom saw what he bumped into was a girl about his height and decided to run after her.

The moles, following Thumbelina's scent, crashed into the roots of the tree.

"OW!" Daniel moaned as he popped out of the ground and rubbed his head.

Godfrey also popped out of the ground and saw Tom.

"There's another one, and it's a boy!"

Daniel looked and saw Tom run away.

"I hope there's nothing serious between them."

Up in the tree, the raccoons, Sly and Carm, were grinning as they watched the events, and they said together, "Not yet."

* * *

Tom chased Thumbelina into a flower patch when Thumbelina stopped running and glared at Tom. Tom, seeing the girl's glare stopped and backed off. Thumbelina leaped at the retreating boy and grabbed him by the legs. Tom jumped from the grip, but he landed into a puddle, splashing Thumbelina. The girl walked up to the boy and asked, "What are you?"

Frowning at being call a 'what,' Tom answered, "I'm not a 'what,' I'm a 'who,' like you."

"You are, aren't you?" Thumbelina said, agreeing with Tom, "Where did you come from? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a journey to find other little people like me." Tom answered.

"Me too!" Thumbelina agreed verbally, Wow! I've never met anyone like me!"

"Me neither." Tom said, "Where are you from?"

"I don't know." Thumbelina said sadly.

"Neither do I!" Tom said with a smile.

Thumbelina looked at Tom strangely but then smiled to see that she was in the problem with someone else.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, no new characters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Six: Ragged, Tagged, and Bagged

Tom and Thumbelina had decided to sit on two flowers, one for Tom and one for Thumbelina, so they can talk without anything to worry about. They had just started talking when Tom talked about his past.

"I remember one word: 'Ink.'" Tom said.

"'Ink?'" Thumbelina giggled upon hearing the word.

"Yeah." Tom almost laughed, "I probably dreamed it up, but Sig said I did come from somewhere."

"Who's Sig?" Asked Thumbelina, curious about the man Tom mentioned.

"The man who raised me." Tom answered with a sad look on his face.

"Was he big?"

"The biggest," Tom said with smile, "and the kindest." Then, he asked Thumbelina, "Who raised you?"

"I wasn't raised, I was incarcerated." Thumbelina answered furiously, remembering the life she left behind, but she calmed down and said, "But that's in the past now. I'm on my own now."

Tom hesitated to speak.

"Well…I was thinking, since we might be looking for the same thing, we could look together."

Thumbelina said in response, "I would like that very much."

Then, the flowers, the two sat on, shook and Tom and Thumbelina fell to the ground.

"You see, Mummy! We told you!" A familiar voice rang in Thumbelina's ears.

"Oh no!" Thumbelina exclaimed as she saw the beetles again with an even bigger beetle.

"Did we exaggerate, Mummy?" Shelley asked loudly.

"It looks like pond sludge!" Mother Beetle announced with each word dripping with disgust.

"My words exactly!" Bertha agreed loudly.

"The short one is sort of cute." Mother Beetle said, seeing the slight, yet noticeable, height difference between Tom and Thumbelina, "At least he's male!"

Annoyed, Tom whispered an idea.

"Let's ignore them. Sig said that if you ignore something, it'd go away."

"We can do that, but they won't go away." Thumbelina said.

Then, Mother Beetle started pulling Thumbelina's brown hair and pink sweater. Thumbelina retaliated and slapped Mother Beetle's hands, saying, "Stop that!"

The big beetle back off with a look of curious disgust as Thumbelina continued to verbally rebuff her.

"I'm serious!"

"If you're so serious, then why are you wearing that?" Mother Beetle asked as she pointed at Thumbelina's clothes, countering the girl's rebuff. As Thumbelina examined her sweater to see what was wrong with it, Mother Beetle said to her daughters, "It probably doesn't have a name."

"I do have a name!" The girl announced to the beetles, "It's Thumbelina."

The beetles were stunned at first, because the girl that they were taunting had a name, but a moment later, they were on the ground, laughing.

"That is the dumbest name, I've ever heard!" Mother Beetle said, still laughing with her daughters.

Thumbelina was upset that the beetles were laughing at her, but her fury grew when she saw Tom laughing as well.

Tom, seeing Thumbelina's eyes glaring at him, stopped laughing, cleared his throat, and said, "You have to admit that 'Thumbelina' is a funny name."

"So, what's your name?" Thumbelina asked, still upset at Tom.

"Tom…" The boy said before 'coughing' the second part of his name into his left fist in the hopes of his new friend would just accept 'Tom.'

It failed.

"I didn't hear that last part." Thumbelina said, cupping her hand around her ear.

Tom let out a huge sigh of regret before answering.

"Tom Thumb."

"And my name is silly?" Thumbelina asked Tom, still upset that he would laugh at her name when his name was just as strange, if not ridiculous, "so, tell me, _Tom Thumb_, do you think that all little people are as short as you are?" as she placed her hand over the boy's blonde hair.

Knowing that Thumbelina's words were to insult his height, Tom fought back, aiming at her manners.

"I don't know, _Thumbelina_, and I don't know if they are as rude as you!"

They were glaring at each other until they realized that the beetles were watching them fight.

"What are you looking at?" The two little people demanded.

Mother Beetle made her way to Tom, grinning like a fox about to swipe a meal from an unknowing hunter.

"Between you and me, Tom, I just don't see any magic in this relationship."

Calming down and forgetting why he was upset, he said, "We don't have one."

Excited about Tom and Thumbelina's relationship was practically nonexistent, Mother Beetle suggested leaving the tiny girl in an attempt to persuade Tom to be with one of her daughters.

Seeing what was happening, Thumbelina said, "I guess this is when I say, 'Good-bye.'"

Shocked at Thumbelina's assumption, Tom tried to protest her leaving, but was stopped by the beetles, whom covered his mouth with their hands.

Not even hearing Tom's muffed cries of protest, a hurt and upset Thumbelina said, "Fine! That's how I want it too!" and stormed out of the flower field.

Tom, determined not to let the first little person he has met get away, resisted the beetles by grabbing their arms and throwing them aside, like someone throwing away a piece of paper.

* * *

Near a tree, which was next to the river, Thumbelina wondered around, unknowing of the two moles watching her. Then, she heard Tom.

"Thumbelina! Wait for me!"

The girl turned around to see Tom running towards her. She turned her back to the boy as Tom stopped and stared catching his breath.

"Where are your friends?" Thumbelina asked, still upset of Tom's 'silence.'

Still panting, Tom answered, "Those aren't my friends, but you are."

Shocked, The girl turned to the boy and asked, "I am?"

"Of course!" Tom answered, excited at the chance that Thumbelina had forgiven him, "Look, we haven't met anyone like us. Ya know?"

"I know." Thumbelina answered painfully.

Tom turned around and started walking around as he talked.

"I guess we have some things to learn about each other. So, maybe, if ya want, we can learn about each other to together?"

Happy about Tom's idea, Thumbelina was about to said, 'yes,' when Godfrey and Daniel grabbed her body and covered her mouth as they pushed her down the tunnel, which was covered a few moments later.

Tom turned around to find that Thumbelina was gone. Heartbroken, the boy said to himself, "Guess she rather be alone, after all." Then, he walked off, not even noticing Thumbelina's shoe next to the covered-up hole.

In the tree, where the events took place, Sly and Carm were watching what happened.

"This is bad." Carm said.

"I know." Sly responded, "I just don't know which is worse: the beetles of the moles?"

"The moles." Carm answered, upset about something.

"Why?" Sly asked his mate.

"If one gets caught by a beetle, the beetle will stay with them for a time, and then fly off to find another mate, but if one gets caught by a mole, they will never see the light of day again."

Shocked by his mate's explanation, Sly could only say, " Man, that girl's a goner."

* * *

**A/N: **I also kept the Mother Beetle because I couldn't think anyone or anything to replace her.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: What's Worse: A Bride-to-be or A Bug?

Thumbelina fought to escape the moles, who had taken her to their underground realm, to no avail for she could not get out of the diggers' grip. When, they entered the junk filled throne room, the girl the biggest mole she has ever seen in her life.

"Welcome. My dear to my palace." The giant mole greeted Thumbelina with a giggle. Then, he placed one of his claws on the girl's face; saying, "So soft!" which made Thumbelina pull back, causing the white mole to say, "So shy!" and then, he sniffed her, saying, "So fragrant!" Then, he turned to the other two moles and told them, "Send for a chambermaid on your way out; we need a hole for our guest."

Thumbelina, nervous about the moles, said, "that won't be necessary; I'm not going to be staying."

The huge mole just laughed and said, "And so witty too!" Then, she grabbed Thumbelina from the kidnappers and closer to him.

The two moles ran off to a tunnel.

"I was the chambermaid last time!" Daniel announced out of earshot of the king.

"Yeah, and you did that so well!" Godfrey said, trying to avoid wearing a dress.

As Godfrey and Daniel left, the mole king was enjoying Thumbelina's presence as he kept his bride-to-be close to him.

"We'll have a great wedding, sparing no expense! We'll invite everyone in the forest, except those I've terrorized, banished, or imprisoned. For those I have excluded, well they won't know what they're missing!"

Thumbelina, not wanting to marry the mole, said, "This is so flattering, but there's someone else."

"Nonsense!" the mole king exclaimed with a laugh, "Whomever he is, he can't possibly be compared to me! I shall woo you! I know you can grow to love me! You haven't even heard me sing or seen my acting skills. But, I think I should impress you with my kingdom before I go into any musical numbers."

"Thank goodness!" Thumbelina exclaimed quietly.

* * *

As the mole king showed Thumbelina his 'kingdom,' Daniel, in a chambermaid's outfit, said in a high voice, "You desired me, Your Highness?"

Thumbelina saw that the 'chambermaid' was really one of the moles who captured her, but the king did not see this and said, "I want you to find the most comfortable, desirable, elaborate hole in my kingdom! Make it ready for Queen…!" But he did not know his bride-to-be's name.

"Thumbelina." The girl finished.

"Well, we'll have to do something about the name." The king of the moles said, then he turned to the chambermaid and told 'her' to prepare the wedding.

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Thumbelina asked, furious that she was being treated like property.

"Of course not!" The king said with a laugh. Then, his voice grew sinister as he said, "We'll have a wonderful life together, I insist."

* * *

On a mushroom on the ground sat Tom Thumb, upset that Thumbelina left him, unknowing that she was in trouble. The beetles have been annoying him with their gifts. Then, he saw something familiar: a shoe.

"Thumbelina!" The boy exclaimed as he realized that his friend could be in danger.

Her mother scowled Bertha, the beetle who gave Tom the shoe, when she saw Tom with the shoe.

"You twit! That belongs to the girl!" Mother Beetle said to Bertha.

"Where do you find it!?" Tom demanded of Bertha, who answered, "Around."

Now knowing that Bertha did not really find the shoe, he asked Shelley, who said, "Over there!" She pointed to a mount of dirt.

Tom ran to the pile and started digging.

"I have to go down there! She's everything I've dreamed of!"

"You morons!" Mother Beetle yelled at her daughters, "If you had listened to me, none of this would be happening!"

The daughters, however, did not hear a single word, because they were looking at something big. The mother looked up and froze in fear.

Tom, staring down the hole, said, "Now what miracle has brought this pleasing silence?" He turned around and saw what the beetles saw. His joy left him as the shadow covered him and the beetles.

* * *

**A/N: **No new characters.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight: Escaped and Caught Again

Back in the Mole Kingdom, the mole king was showing Thumbelina some holes.

"These are my finest holes, take your pick."

The girl looked at the hole to humor the king, saying, "The choice is so hard to make. They're all very nice holes."

Thumbelina looked at the holes, and then she saw a red bird with green eyes tied up. The bird saw the girl and motioned her head for help.

No longer hearing his bride's footsteps, the blind mole asked the girl, "Did you find a hole that pleases you, my love?"

Trying to keep her lunch in her stomach, Thumbelina answered, "I think so." With that, she entered the hole, while the mole king started humming the 'Wedding March.' Hearing the humming, Thumbelina reached the tied-up bird.

"What are you in for?" The bird asked upon seeing the girl trying to untie her.

"To be a bride to the king." Thumbelina answered.

Shocked, the bird said, "Untie me quick! That's a fate worse than death!"

"What about you?" Thumbelina asked the fellow prisoner.

"Wish I knew that myself." The bird answered, very unsure.

Then, the mole king's voice was heard as he called to his servants.

"Godfrey, Daniel, what is the main course for my engagement dinner?"

"Your favorite: Red-Crested Gullbree pie!" Godfrey answered.

"Wonderful!" The mole king's voice said sounding very pleased.

Fearful for her life, because she was a Red-Crested Gullbree, the bird demanded that Thumbelina hasten untying her by saying, "Hurry it up, girl!"

"Thumbelina! Where are you my love?" The mole king called to the girl in a singsong voice.

Thumbelina had finished untying the bird.

"Hop aboard!" the bird said, and Thumbelina accepted it by climbing onto the bird, and the bird started walking through the tunnels

The mole king asked, "Are you playing 'Hide-and-Seek?' I don't like games!" Then, he became furious.

"THUMBELINA!"

The echoes went through the tunnels and pass the escaping duo.

Hearing the yell, Thumbelina told the bird, "Once we're outside of the tunnel, start flying."

"One problem: I can't fly!"

"What!?" Exclaimed Thumbelina.

"Or I should say that I haven't flown in a while."

"That's impossible! All birds know how to fly!" Thumbelina yelled as the two came closer to the end of the tunnel.

Thumbelina looked behind the bird and saw Godfrey and Daniel chasing after them.

"We have moles right behind us!"

"We almost out of here!" The bird said as they reached the end of the tunnel and the outside world. She flew into a tree and crashed into a hole.

Meanwhile, Godfrey and Daniel came out of the tunnel, panting due to the running they did.

"What are we going to do now?" Daniel asked a distracted Godfrey, who saw an angry boar.

"How about a retreat?"

A confused Daniel looked at his comrade and then, followed his friend's example and saw the boar as well.

"Good idea!"

The moles ducked into the hole before the boar tried to harm them.

Back to Thumbelina, she and the red bird flew down from the tree and landed on the ground.

"I thought you said you couldn't fly?" The tiny girl asked as she got off the bird.

"Well, excuse me for thinking, shorty?" The bird responded rudely, "I didn't ask the moles to capture me and keep me underground for a long time."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to find Tom!" Thumbelina responded.

"Tom?" The red bird asked, "Who's that?"

"My friend." Thumbelina said, smiling as she said 'friend.'

The Gullbree gasped.

"You can still smile after what almost happened to us?"

"Yeah, I like the way it sounds, 'my friend.'" Thumbelina answered as she smiled again.

The bird thought for a moment before she spoke her mind.

"You're right: It does. Name's Kazooie."

"Mine's Thumbelina."

Kazooie giggled a bit as Thumbelina admitted that her name was strange.

"True," Kazooie agreed, "but I've heard stranger."

Then, a shadow loomed over the two friends.

"Get out of here!" Thumbelina yelled as she pushed Kazooie from her, just before being trapped in a glass bottle.

Seeing her first friend in a long time being captured, Kazooie sadly mourned her loss behind a mushroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Kazooie belongs to 'Banjo and Kazooie.' The wild boar belongs to 'The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina.'


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Tree House

In a tree house filled with captured creatures, Tom, Bertha, and Shelley were in the same glass container. Tom was sitting down, thinking of a plan to escape, while Shelley and Bertha were flying around, becoming insane out of fear.

"There's not enough air!" Shelley said, fearful that the holes in the lid were too small to allow air.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Bertha yelled as her sister flew down next to Tom.

Then, the boy, who captured them, returned.

"Look!" Bertha said, pointing out the glass cup the boy carried, "It looks like someone else is captured."

A few moments later, they find out who was the boy's latest prisoner in another glass container.

"Thumbelina!" Tom exclaimed joyfully as he saw the girl of his dreams again.

"Tom?" The girl asked herself, and then she saw her friend, "Tom! Are you all right?"

"It's that girl!" Shelley announced while she pushed Tom out of the way with Bertha, who said, "This is all your fault!"

Insulted, Thumbelina asked the beetles, "Excuse me! Tell me how all of this could be my fault!"

"Some things just are!" The sisters yelled in unison.

As the boy looked at the bugs in a scrapbook, Tom tried to came down the group.

"Calm down! That boy looks like a good kid. I doubt that he's going to hurt us."

Then, the boy grabbed some cotton and a bottle of ether, sprinkled some of the poisonous liquid onto the cotton. Then, he grabbed the cage with Mother Beetle in it.

"MUMMY!" The beetle sisters gasped upon seeing their mother in possible danger.

Tom, also worried, saw Thumbelina rocking her glass prison back and forward.

"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea!" The girl announced as she continued to push the walls of the container.

"That's the girl of my dreams." Tom said to himself.

"About to be the girl of your memories!" Shelley said after hearing Tom's announcement about Thumbelina.

Then, the container started to roll off the shelf, that the group was on, and to the top of the desk. The container was destroyed, and Thumbelina laid on her back, lifeless.

"Oh no!" Tom exclaimed sadly as he saw a dead Thumbelina.

"I hate to tell you I told you so," Shelley announced as she flew around Tom, "but when I'm right, I'm right."

On the desk, the boy saw Thumbelina and placed the ether-dripped cotton next to the tiny girl's body. Thumbelina, pretending to be near death, saw the cotton and started to talk to the boy.

"Come closer."

Amazed, the boy asked the 'bug,' "You can talk!?"

"Come closer."

Without another question, the boy obeyed Thumbelina and came close enough to the 'dying' girl.

Seeing this, the tiny girl grabbed the cotton and pressed it against the boy's nose, causing the boy to pass out and all onto the floor.

"Sweet dreams!" Thumbelina said as she got up. Then, she went to the cage and freed Mother Beetle, who said, "I always knew you were special." which caused Thumbelina to roll her eyes in doubt.

"Help us!" The beetles yelled out.

Mother Beetle flew out and opened the container. Bertha and Shelley flew out and pushed the container over to let Tom out, but the tiny boy could not get off the shelf.

Thumbelina grabbed some thread and threw it up to Tom. Tom grabbed the thread and jumped off the shelf. He did not make it to the desk, but thanks to the thread he grabbed, he did not 'land' on the floor.

Thumbelina and the beetles pulled Tom up to the desk. As soon Tom as on the desk, he suggested that they escape.

Tom had tied the thread to a nail on the window, when Thumbelina ran off to free the other creatures. After freeing the creatures, which were several mice, a brown raccoon wearing a tan hat and a red necktie, and a blue hedgehog.

"Why did you free them?" Tom asked Thumbelina as she returned to the window.

"Because I know how they feel of being caged." The girl answered.

Accepting that fact, Tom grabbed Thumbelina and jumped out of the window, landing off a flower, and landed on the ground.

"We're on the ground now." Thumbelina announced to Tom, who did not let go of her, "You can let go of me."

"Oh! Sorry." Tom said, letting go of her. After that, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out Thumbelina's shoe.

"Thanks." The girl said as she received her shoe and put it back on her foot.

Then, a parade of the recently freed creatures made their way from the tree house, carrying food.

"Thanks for knocking out the kid." The brown raccoon said, tipping his hat to her as he carried a sack of food.

"Yeah!" The blue hedgehog agreed as he carried a chilidog, "We own ya one!"

Seeing more were coming, the two little people decided to follow the parade.

* * *

On a stone, a pink hedgehog looked out to see if her male-friend was still out there. He had been missing for some time, and the pink hedgehog was starting to lose hope. The, she saw the parade of mice with the raccoon, two little people, three beetles, and a blue hedgehog.

"SONIC!" The she-hedgehog exclaimed with true glee and pure excitement. She jumped off the stone and running all over, yelling at everyone that Sonic was back.

"What the?" A she-mouse with white fur that had a hint of purple in it asked as she followed the pink hedgehog.

Sly and Carm were up in the tree, feeling sad for Thumbelina, who they thought was underground at the time, heard the screaming hedgehog.

"What's that?" Carm asked Sly.

"I don't know." The male answered, "let's follow her."

"Okay, better than sitting here." The female agreed.

After the she-hedgehog ran around, she had the colony of mice, Sly and Carm, and four other hedgehogs following her to meet the parade.

"Well, I'll be a spiky peach!" The white hedgehog named Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The black one known as Shadow agreed.

"It is Sonic." The green one called Manic announced as he pointed at the blue hedgehog, who was being hugged by the pink hedgehog, while still holding on to the chilidog.

"That's what you get for doubting Amy Rose." Sonia, the darker pink female hedgehog, said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Sly and the brown raccoon were shaking paws.

"Jojo! It's been a while!" Sly rejoined at seeing his old friend again.

"Sly!" The brown raccoon responded, "What are you doing here in this neck of the woods?"

"I live near here." The gray raccoon answered with a sheepish grin.

Then, Jojo saw Carm and grinned.

"Now, I see…You've been having fun. So, tell me, does she have a sister?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the mice were greeting their once-lost loved one and picking up Thumbelina and Tom over their shoulders. The white mouse introduced herself.

"I'm Penelope, the leader of the mice colony, you see before you. May we know your names, so we can properly give our thanks?"

"I'm Tom Thumb." Tom said, blushing.

"I'm Thumbelina." Thumbelina submitted.

The leader thought for a moment, and then asked the boy, "Do people call you 'Tom?'"

"Sure." Tom answered.

"And do people call you 'Lina?'" Penelope asked the girl.

"No." The girl asked, curious about the questions.

"Well, from now on, you are 'Tom and Lina' to us!" The white mouse announced.

"Three cheers for Tom and Lina!" Manic yelled to everyone, they all agreed to give.

"Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray!"

Then, the leader of the mice stepped up for an announcement.

"I, Penelope, declare a celebration in honor of the heroic deed of rescuing the captured creatures from that dreadful tree house."

"Yeah!" Amy Rose cut in, "There's gonna be dancing, music by a live band, and ice cream!"

With everyone agreeing to the idea, the party was under way.

* * *

**A/N: **The boy and all of the mice with the exception of Penelope belong to 'The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina.' Jojo belongs to 'Rocket: Robot on Wheels.' The hedgehogs belong to either the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' games or 'Sonic Underground.' Penelope belongs to 'Sly Cooper.'


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Ten: Before the Party

In the throne room, Godfrey and Daniel were suffering the wrath of their king for failing to recapture Thumbelina; they were being choked to a near death.

"I want that girl." The mole king demanded coldly, "Not just something that smells like her." Then, he released the two moles. "FIND HER!"

Not wanting to face anymore of their king's fury, Godfrey and Daniel saluted and hurried off before the mole king could try to harm again.

* * *

At the mouse colony's settlement, Tom and Thumbelina were watching most of the mice working on the party, when two male mice grabbed Tom.

"You get to help with the food." One of the mice said as he helped drag Tom away from Thumbelina and Penelope.

After a few moments, the tiny girl asked the leader of the mice, "Where's Tom?"

"He's helping with the party preparations." Penelope answered, "Besides that, do you want him to see you as you're getting ready?"

"Good point." Thumbelina agreed as she thought about Tom seeing her without her clothes.

"Mind if I join you two?" Carm asked, as she seemed to appear out of nowhere and started walking with the two.

"Not at all." The mouse answered to the raccoon, and then, she turned to Thumbelina, "Lina, this is Carm, a close ally of the mice and a friend of mine."

"Hi." Thumbelina greeted with a grin.

"Let me guess: you just ran away from a circus or something like that?" The female raccoon asked.

"How did you…?" The girl managed to ask before Carm answered by saying, "My mate was once part of a circus before running away from it himself."

"Okay." Thumbelina said, understanding why Carm's mate would run away from the circus.

"We're here!" Penelope announced, "My place!"

Carm giggled while Thumbelina just was confused.

* * *

Outside Penelope's home, the mouse and the raccoon looked through the mouse's wardrobe, which the mouse dragged out, to choose what outfit Thumbelina would wear to the party. The girl was looking in a mirror when Penelope and Carm found the dress.

"Perfect!" Carm exclaimed.

"Now, where to start now on, Lina?" Penelope asked her friend.

The raccoon sniffed the girl, and then recoiled, while holding her nose.

"A bath is required."

The mouse examined Thumbelina and said, "And after that, a trim up wouldn't hurt anyone." With that, Penelope pushed the girl into the house, leaving Carm outside.

* * *

Tom was sitting by himself, watching the preparations: The hedgehog band (Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Shadow and Silver) warming up for the party with Amy Rose watching them, the food table being set up by the two male raccoons (Jojo still asking if Carm had an available female relative), and the ice cream being taken to the table by the mice.

Then, unbeknownst to the small boy as well as everyone else, the moles, Godfrey and Daniel saw that there was a party in Tom and Thumbelina's honor and had returned to their king to report it.

* * *

"A party?" The mole king asked, "And there's another man?"

"Regrettable as it is, yes." Godfrey said, fearful for his life and limb.

"But he's got nothing on you on the looks department." Daniel said, easing Godrey's fear and boosting the king's ego.

Laughing, the king announced, "I must woo her anew! I must show her the best of me! And if that fails, I could just eliminate the competition. Right?"

"Absolutely!" The servants answered quickly.

"Call my handmaidens to get my hat and my cape! I'm stepping out tonight!" The mole commanded before laughing as he left.

* * *

Back at Penelope's house, a clean and trimmed Thumbelina had just finished putting on a purple dress and a pair of matching purple high-heels. Her hair was in a bun with two sticks to support it.

"Lina! Hurry up!" Penelope's voice rang out to the girl.

"Yeah!" Carm's voice yelled in agreement, "The party's about to start!"

"I'm almost ready!" Thumbelina replied loudly as she exited the house, where Carm and Penelope saw Thumbelina as a different person.

"Where's the other one?" The raccoon asked.

"It's me! Thumbelina!" The beautiful girl answered, trying to convince her new friends.

"Lina!" Penelope exclaimed in surprise, "Why…You're the most beautiful female I've ever seen!"

"Really?" The girl asked the two animals.

"Trust me!" Carm said with a grin, "If my cousin, Neyla, was here, she would have a hard time pointing out your flaws."

"Wow!" Thumbelina said, "Nobody has ever thought of me as 'pretty' or 'beautiful.' I just wasn't expecting it to be so overwhelming."

"And how does it feel?" The she-mouse asked if a motherly smile.

The girl only had one word to say: "Wonderful."

Carm wiped a lone tear from Thumbelina's face as she said, "Let's go. A boy is out there waiting for you."

**

* * *

A/N:** Neyla, although only mentioned in the chapter, belongs to 'Sly Cooper.'


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eleven: During the Party

At the party, Tom in a blue suit and tie was sitting by himself, listening to the hedgehog band, and watching the other animals enjoying themselves, when he saw Thumbelina, who was accompanied by Penelope and Carm. Everyone at the party, including the band, stopped what they were doing to see the beautiful girl.

"What a babe!" One of the mice exclaimed in amazement of Thumbelina's beauty. Other mice gave wolf whistles, gasped, and/or yelled, "Make way!"

Tom got up and almost ran to Thumbelina, but he did not have anything to say to the girl.

"Well, that one's a goner." Mother Beetle said to her daughters after seeing Tom and Thumbelina.

Trying to help with the mood, Penelope motioned the band to start playing again, which the hedgehog did.

Tom was about to say something, when a loud crash was heard, coming from where the band was. Everyone looked towards the band to see a certain Red-Crested Gullbree was on it's stomach on the ground with the band members near her.

"Kazooie!" Thumbelina exclaimed in joy, seemingly ignoring Tom as she ran to her friend.

"Thumbelina?" The dazed bird asked, looking at her lost friend, "Wow! You're prettier than when I saw ya last!"

Then, the girl hugged Kazooie, who saw Tom.

"Hey, is that Tom?"

Thumbelina looked at Tom, seeing that Kazooie was curious about him and answered, "Yes. Now, all my friends are here." With that, she walked up to Tom and walked with him to the waterfall.

At the waterfall, Tom picked Thumbelina up and placed her on a flower petal.

"I'm sorry for getting into those fights with you." Tom said, upset at himself.

"It's my fault as well," Thumbelina replied, "and we only had one fight."

"Oh!" Tom said, embarrassed about making a simple mistake.

"But everything will be different once we set out tomorrow to find home." Thumbelina continued.

"But what if you find someone…taller?" Tom asked, nervous about the girl's answer to his question.

"I'm looking for home, not someone tall." Thumbelina answered, calming Tom's fear.

"I found what I was looking for, because you're my dream." Tom confessed.

"And you're a big part of mine," The girl said, "but I can't stop until I've found the dream, I've dreamt about for so long. The place where I truly belong."

"Can we look together, since I've found you?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Thumbelina answered, "You're really the first person I've met that didn't make me feel like a reject. I guess it's because I thought that there's no one else like me."

"And you're right!" Tom said kindly, "There's no one like you! You're beautiful, strong, helpful, kind, and free-willed."

"Thanks, Tom." The young lady responded sweetly.

"Hey, let's get back." Tom suggested, which Thumbelina agreed. The boy, trying to be a gentleman, helped the girl off the petal, and they walked back to the celebration.

Then, they heard the music from the party.

When the two little people returned to the party, everyone was dancing. Most of them were dancing by themselves or with friends, while couples, like Sly and Carm, were dancing cheek to cheek. Kazooie was the only one at the party dancing in the air. Thumbelina waved at the Gullbree, who smiled in responded. Then, Tom and Thumbelina started dancing together.

After a few minutes of dancing, Tom and Thumbelina sneaked away from the others so they could have a kiss. Thumbelina closed her eyes, waiting for Tom's lips to meet with hers, but it never came.

"I'm waiting." She said, trying to convince Tom that she wanted him to kiss her.

"Wait no more." A hush voice answered.

Thumbelina opened her eyes quickly to see Godfrey and Daniel with a gagged and tied-up Tom.

"Guess who." The voice of the mole king said before the giant mole came out of the tall grass, saying, "You can say that I'm dressed to kill."

Hearing the monster mole self-introducing himself, the mice ran into holes, the hedgehog band hid behind Manic's drum set, the raccoons climbed up a tree (Jojo thought it was part of the party, so he followed suit), and Kazooie hid in another tree, hoping not to be captured again. Thumbelina, however, stood her ground, ready to fight the mole, but the mole king grabbed the girl by the arm, pulled her towards him, and said, "I love a good cha-cha-cha."

No music came.

"I said, 'I like a good cha-cha-cha!'"

The band, seeing no other way, appeared from the drum set and started playing a song suitable for people trying to cha-cha-cha.

Pleased, the mole king turned to Thumbelina and said, "I'll lead."

Furious at the mole's actions, the girl demanded Tom's release.

Curious about what Thumbelina saw in Tom, the king of the moles turned to Tom and examined the boy with his nearly blind eyes, and said, "This is your little friend?! Pathetic!"

"He was a goofy dancer!" Daniel said to the king.

"Can't hold a candle to your hoofing!" Godfrey said.

The mole king was so busy dancing with Thumbelina, which looked more like he was flinging her around like a rag doll, to even heard his servants pleas to watch where he was going until he fell down the very hole he entered, taking Thumbelina down with him.

Seeing that the mole king was gone, the animals came out of their hiding places, very angry at the moles. Godfrey and Daniel ran after their king down the hole and covered the hole quickly.

Kazooie and Penelope freed Tom from the bondage and gag.

"Those moles!" The she-mouse said as Tom ran to the covered hole.

"I can't believe that I lost her again!" Tom yelled as he tried to dig up the tunnel, "Thumbelina!"

* * *

**A/N: **No new characters.


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twelve: After the Party

In a nexus of mole tunnels, the mole king was trying to convince Thumbelina that she was to stay underground for the rest of her life.

"Not a chance!" Thumbelina announced loudly so her echoes could be heard be Godfrey and Daniel.

"You are going to be my queen." The mole king said as he explained, "My minions are right now closing all the tunnels, so this will be your home…forever."

"I'll get away!" The girl yelled, "I've managed to escape more stubborn pigs than you!"

"More stubborn, perhaps." The giant mole said as dusted his hat, "More clever? More inspired? I don't believe that very much. You see, my dear, I have your little friend, Tom, in one of the hole as my prisoner, but there aren't enough holes for the two of you. If you agree to join me in wedlock, he will be freed and unharmed, but if not, use your imagination…I used mine."

Thumbelina was so shocked about Tom being the mole king's captive that she went to her knees, saying, "All right, I'll marry you."

"You've made me so happy!" The mole king exclaimed joyfully, and then he called for his servants to prepare the wedding.

As the monster mole walked away, humming the 'Wedding March,' Thumbelina was crying.

"Tom, I don't care what happens to me! I can't risk your safety! Oh, Tom, I wish I could see you!"

* * *

Back at the mice settlement, two male mice ran to Tom.

"The moles have blocked all the tunnels!" One said, too busy panting to yell.

"There's no way down!" the other confirmed.

"There's one." Penelope announced, "It's a half-day's journey by foot."

Carm, who have been helping her mate convince Jojo that the moles crashing the party was not a joke, heard this and asked the leader of the mice, "How do you know about this hole, and how come that I don't know about it?"

"I just know." Penelope answered blandly.

"Come clean, sister!" One of the mice demanded.

"Yeah, how come you know where the mole king lives?" Manic asked, winking to the other hedgehogs.

"I've never said that's where the mole king lives." Penelope pointed out.

"I know that, and how you know." The green hedgehog said with a grin.

"You can't know what I know." The mouse said, uneasy by the drummer of the hedgehog band's words.

"You say it, or I will." Manic grinned.

"You're bluffing!" Penelope accused Manic.

"Am I?" The long-quilled hedgehog countered.

Seeing that Manic has pinned her into a corner, the she-mouse confessed.

"I use to date the creep!"

Everyone gasped at the mouse's words.

"I was young and lonely, and I got desperate until I realized that he planned to make me his queen, so I dumped him by faking my death."

"That's truly unexpected!" Sly commented while Carm jaw nearly hit the ground and Jojo nodded in agreement.

"Manic," Sonic asked, "how did you know?"

"About Penelope and the mole king?" Manic answered, "I've heard rumors, and I pretty much guessed."

"You guessed?!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Calm down, sis!" The green hedgehog said, "sometimes rumors are true."

"Manic's got a point!" Silver said, defending Manic.

"Silver's right there." Amy Rose agreed.

"Here comes Kazooie." Shadow announced, pointing to the sky. The hedgehogs looked up and saw the Gullbree.

Then, Kazooie came flying down to Tom and landed next to the boy.

"Thumbelina saved me from being a pie! Now, I can help her and get back at that jerk."

Tom climbed onto the bird, while Penelope stayed on the ground.

"I don't like flying."

"After a while underground, I don't care to fly myself, but I have no choice, Mousy." Kazooie responded.

"That makes me feel better." Penelope said sarcastically as she climbed onto the bird.

After the mouse was on her, Kazooie flew off to mole king's lair to rescue Thumbelina.

* * *

After an hour, Penelope pointed out the hole's location.

"There! Near the cliff!"

Seeing where Penelope pointed, Kazooie said, "Hold on tight! This might be rough!

"Uh-oh." The mouse said, having a bad feeling what the bird meant about the landing.

Kazooie flew to the ground, but the landing was more like an almost crash site.

"I warned you it might be rough." The Gullbree said.

Penelope huffed in anger, while Tom looked at his surroundings.

"Ladies, I have a plan!"

"As long as there isn't very much of flying!" The she-mouse said, knowing that the flying part was unavoidable.


	13. Chapter 13

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding

Thumbelina wearing a white wedding dress, and was in a hole like a changing room, when Godfrey, dressed like a preacher, and Daniel, dressed like a bridesmaid, entered. The girl saw them and started asking questions.

"Why do stay? He's cruel to you."

The moles looked at each other before they answered.

"We're scared of the guy!" Daniel answered loudly.

"Besides, we've nowhere else to go." Godfrey added sadly.

"I once thought the same thing, but I got away." Thumbelina said, hoping the two moles would be inspired to help her escape the mole king.

"Yeah, and look where it got you." Godfrey remarked about her hopes of escape as well as reminding her that she was engaged to the monstrous mole.

"I got away once, and I'll get away again!" The girl said, confident in her ability to escape.

Godfrey, amazed the Thumbelina's confidence, said rather coldly, "The king's got you for good, and if I were you, you would stay that way, because you haven't seen him really angry."

Then, the booming voice of the mole king entered the hole.

"Godfrey! Daniel! My bride! NOW!"

The moles, fearful of their king, nodded.

* * *

At a ceremony hole, the mole king waited for his bride, while Godfrey prepared the wedding music via record player, which started playing once the needle touched the spinning record. Daniel, who led Thumbelina to his king, started to cry upon hearing the 'Wedding March.'

"I always cry at weddings!" Daniel exclaimed loud and weepy before giving the girl the bouquet.

Thumbelina, taking the flowers, said harshly, "Before the day is out, I hope I gave a real reason to cry."

Walking up the aisle, the mole king grabbed the girl by the waist and refused to let her go, while Godfrey started the ceremony.

"We are here today to bring this mole and this woman in holy wedlock. If any mole have any reason that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have a reason!" Tom's voice echoed the hole.

"Who dares!?" The white mole demanded, furious that someone had stop the ceremony.

"I dare!" Tom yelled, removing the needle from the record, and jumping off the player, "Thumbelina loves me!"

"Minions! Get him!" The mole king commanded.

When the minions did not come, Tom laughed and said, "Still here!"

"Minions! Destroy him!" The king yelled out.

"Minions!?" Thumbelina exclaimed at the giant mole as she slipped out of his claws, "There are two moles!" Then, she saw a monocle on the ground and picked it up. "If you don't believe me, see for yourself!" Then, she quickly placed the monocle on the left eye and dashed off to Tom.

It took a few moments before the king could realize what happened.

"I can see!" He turned to Thumbelina and said, I can see how beautiful you are!"

Thumbelina recoiled at the statement.

"I can see how short you are!" The no longer blind mole saw to Tom, who frowned at the remark.

"I can see…two moles!?" The king exclaimed, "TWO VERY UNLUCKLY MOLES!"

"I plead insanity!" Daniel said with Godfrey nodding in agreement.

"I can see there's going to be some changes around here!" The king continued, still stretching the 'I can see' pun.

"And one of them will be the identity of the groom!" Tom yelled the white mole.

"That's not what I see!" The mole king countered, and then he pushed Tom away from Thumbelina, grabbing the tiny girl, and ran away.

Tom, Godfrey, and Daniel chased away the white mole, while Thumbelina demanded to be released as the mole king carried her into an nexus of tunnels.

Godfrey and Daniel lost sight of Tom, who was closer to the run away groom. They could not find where the boy had disappeared to, since their sense of smell were very weak. They picked a tunnel and ran down it only to find themselves face to face with Penelope.

"Hi guys." The mouse greeted with a smile on her face.

"Uh oh!" Daniel said, as Penelope's smile turned into a wicked grin.


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Tom's Plan

The mole king skidded to a stop, thinking that he had lost Tom, and put Thumbelina down.

"I plan for every occasion, that what makes me so regal!"

Then, he went to a side of a hole and started digging. Thumbelina knew what the mole king was doing: caving himself and Thumbelina in.

"Stop, I'm afraid of the dark!" Pleaded the tiny girl.

The mole stopped digging and turned to his bride.

"You'll grow to love it as I do. We don't light or anything as long as we have each other in my kingdom from the endless night! We are so alike, my little Thumbelina; both of us: rejects! I'm proud to be one, and you'll grow to accept being one too."

Thumbelina was outraged at the monster mole for calling her a reject, a name that she no longer called.

"I am NOT a reject!"

Then, the mole king yelled and jumped up, digging a hole. A confused Thumbelina followed the king dig, then looked in front of her to see Tom holding a sewing needle in his hand.

"Thumbelina!" Tom exclaimed joyfully as he saw and ran towards Thumbelina, who greeted him with a strong hug.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again." The girl said, crying as she released Tom from her embrace.

"We have to leave." Tom said and started to lead Thumbelina out of the tunnel when the mole king's voice yelled out to the girl.

"Wait, Pumpkin!"

Then, the mole dropped from the hole, he created, and landed on the ground.

"Your king commands you to stay!"

"I may have agreed to marry you, fearing for Tom's safety, but now that Tom isn't being held against his will, the deal is off!" Thumbelina countered, causing Tom to be confused.

"Why you…" The monster growled with his voice dripping with fury.

Tom, remembering the sewing needle in his hand, used his weapon and flicked off the monocle off the mole king's face. The eyepiece landed on the ground, and the mole king followed after it. Tom, seeing the monocle was the only way that the mole king could see, stepped on it, breaking the glass.

The mole king heard the breaking of the glass and became outraged that Tom had stolen his bride and his renewed eyesight in a single day.

Tom saw that destroying the monocle was not a good idea, grabbed Thumbelina's wrist, and the two of them ran down the tunnel until they had reached a dead end.

"This isn't part of the plan!" Tom thought verbally.

"Part of the plan?" Thumbelina asked, having heard the boy talk to himself.

Then, they heard a roar of the mole king.

"We're not gonna make it!" The girl exclaimed in fear.

Then, dirt and dust started to descend into Tom and Thumbelina, to reveal Godfrey and Daniel.

"Grab on!" Godfrey yelled as he held out his claws.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Tom said as he accepted Godfrey's claws. Thumbelina took Daniel's claws, and the four of them went from the tunnel to the outside world above.

"Glad to see you guys!" Penelope yelled as the four escapees appeared from the ground.

"It's the final part, Penelope!" Tom announced to the she-mouse, "Know what to do?"

"You bet!" Penelope answered before running off with the two moles following her.

"Let's go!" The boy said to Thumbelina before running a different direction, dragging her along.

A few seconds after the two ran towards the cliff, The top of the mole king tunnel appeared and started chasing Tom and Thumbelina with great speed.

"Here he comes!" Thumbelina yelled as the two ran closer to the cliff.

"Trust me?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"You do?"

Then, at the cliff, the two jumped off while Thumbelina said, "Guess I'm that kind of girl!"

As they fell, Kazooie flew by and caught them.

"Thank you for choosing Kazooie Airline." The bird joked as she flew up to the cliff's edge.

* * *

The king dug until he reached the cliff, but because of his rage, he did not stop digging until he was out of the ground. Reacting quickly, the monster grabbed a root.

Kazooie flew near the ground to pick up Penelope, who was not pleased with the idea of flying on a bird with a landing problem, but the mouse swallowed her proud and fear and jumped on the bird. Godfrey and Daniel did not jump onto Kazooie due to the loyalty to the mole king and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"GODFREY! DANIEL! YOU'RE IN SUCH TROUBLE!" The mole king yelled before his claws slipped from the root, and falling to his death.

The moles saw the king fall.

"Well, he always liked a good exit." Godfrey said, somewhat glad and somewhat guilty about the king's passing.

"What do we do now, Godfrey? What do we do now?" Wept Daniel, who pulled a neckerchief out of his bridesmaid dress as well as the crown of the mole king.

The crown fell to the ground with the moles' eyes following it.

"It looks like it's my size." Godfrey said, picking up the crown. Daniel, outraged, grabbed the crown and tried to pull it away from his partner's claws.

"If you think you're going to be the new king after all the trouble I went through, dressing as maids, ladies-in-waiting, and things, you're out of your mind!"

The moles started wrestling over the crown, like children fighting over a toy.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is the last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Home at Last

Tom, Thumbelina, Penelope, and Kazooie saw the mole king's fall and rejoiced as they flew back to the mouse colony. It was after an hour when Penelope spoke about something important.

"She still has to land!"

The bird looked around and became frightened when she could not find anywhere to land.

* * *

At the settlement, Sly announced the rescue party's return by yelling, "Hey! Look!"

Everyone ran out of homes to see what Sly the raccoon was yelling about.

"Manic! Save the instruments!" Sonic yelled as he saw Kazooie.

The bird did not land in the settlement, but she flew to the waterfall and flew right through it.

Kazooie's passengers expected the bird to hit the rock and ground that would be behind a waterfall, so they closed their eyes. But nothing came with the expectation of the wind.

Thumbelina was the first to open her eyes and saw that Kazooie was flying over a giant field.

"Guys!" The girl yelled over the blowing wind, "Kazooie didn't crash!"

The boy and the mouse opened their eyes and saw that Thumbelina was right.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Penelope yelled to the little people.

"I see a spot to land!" Kazooie announced loudly.

"Just land!" Tom shouted.

"The dandelion patch near the village of little people!" Kazooie continued.

"Village of little people!?" Tom and Thumbelina gasped upon hearing about the village.

"Time to jump off!" Penelope announced before jumping off of the red bird and landing in the dandelions.

The two remaining passengers saw there was no other choice and jumped to the patch.

They landed rather softly, due to the fact that their landing spot was a patch of dandelions. Once their feet touched the ground, tom and Thumbelina walked out of the patch to find themselves at the outskirts of the village with a group of other little people, whom have been watching Kazooie fly above their houses. All of them had pointy ears.

"Wow!" Thumbelina exclaimed in awe.

"Princess Zelda?" One of the little people said, pointing at the girl. Thumbelina looked at her own chest and saw that her necklace had slipped out of the wedding dress. The same little person, a farmer, exclaimed with great joy, "It's Princess Zelda!"

The others, having heard the farmer's announcement and seeing Thumbelina's necklace, bowed in respect.

"Here comes the king and queen!" Another little person announced, alerting the others to move away so the royalty can see Thumbelina.

The first royal person was a queen, who looked almost like Thumbelina. Her hair was darker, and her eyes were just as blue as Thumbelina's eyes.

When the queen saw Thumbelina's necklace, she was overjoyed to see her child again.

"Zelda! My child!"

The queen ran up to her daughter and embraced her.

"This is a miracle! I don't know how, but now you're home! This is where you belong."

"You're my mother?" Thumbelina asked the queen, who nodded with a smile on her face. The girl turned to Tom and said, "I have a mother!"

Tom grinned as the king of the little people went to the queen's side. Princess Zelda saw the king, who was an older than the queen by decades and said, "And this must be my father."

The king grinned at the acknowledgement, while the queen talked to the girl formally called Thumbelina and Lina.

"There's a surprise for you."

Then, a very handsome prince wearing a red and white outfit, appeared from the crown and greeted Zelda with a bow, kissing her hand, and saying, "It's so good to see you at last."

"This is your intended." The queen announced to her daughter.

"My what?" The princess asked, shocked at her mother's words.

"I sure that this is all very confusing, but once we get to know each other, we can get married." The prince said.

Zelda looked at Tom and then turned to her parents and the prince.

"Mother, Father, For as I as I can remember, I've done what other people have told me to do, because I didn't know better, but now I make my own choices. Prince, I'm sure you're a very nice guy, but I care about someone else, and since I'm the princess, I should choose whomever I want to be with, right?"

The king turned to his wife and said, "She is your daughter!"

The queen saw her herself in her child and said, "To be honest, this prince is a back-up."

"What do you mean?" Zelda eyed her mother.

"Men, who are engaged to the princess, are called princes, are really the sons of knights." The king explained, "You were promised to another when you were born, but he disappeared the same night you did."

"Yes," The queen confirmed sadly, "His name was Link."

Tom, who had his back turned to the village, heard 'Link' and turned his head.

"Link?"

"Ink!" The princess exclaimed loudly at the realization of the word from Tom's past.

The queen, however, did not heard her daughter's words of joy as she continued to speak, "Alas, there's not enough hope in the world to wish for his return."

Tom came to Zelda's side and said with her, "Guess again."

"Link?" The queen asked, very confused.

"Link!" The two yelled in joy.

The king stated, "His family was always on the short side."

Seeing that her husband was right, the queen asked Zelda, "What other surprises do you have for us?"

"Lina! Tom!" Carm's voice echoed to the pointy ears of the village. Then, the mice including Penelope, the hedgehogs, the raccoons, Kazooie, and even the beetles came out of the dandelion patch.

Zelda turned to her mother with a kind grin and answered, "These are my friends."

As the queen greeted the leader of the mice, Zelda turned to Link and said, "We have some unfinished business, Prince Link."

"That's for sure." Link said before he and Zelda kissed.

* * *

Later that week, Princess Zelda and Prince Link were married, Bertha and Shelley started dating the back-up prince, and all of friends of the royal newlyweds became friends and allies to the village of little people. To put it like a fairytale, Prince Link, formally known as Tom Thumb, and Princess Zelda, formally know as Thumbelina, lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **The village of little people, including the king, the queen, and the prince, are from 'The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina.'


End file.
